Humane Labs and Research
' 'This page contains information provided by the GTA Wiki. Humane Labs and Research, is a chemical research company in Grand Theft Auto V. The name is ironic; despite the fact that it's producing knock-out gas (used in the quiet approach to the first heist) it is revealed in "Monkey Business" they're working for the IAA to make biological and chemical weapons and agents for testing on animals and alleged usage on the public Description WARNING: Spoiler Below The Humane Labs and Research facility is located in the San Chianski Mountain Range, and is located on Chianski Passage. There is an underwater tunnel used in the mission "Monkey Business" stretching from the ocean, all the way into the center of the research complex. Upon entering the Humane Labs and Research property, the player will be given a 4 star wanted level (Equivalent to Fort Zancudo). Keep in mind, this facility is rumored to be working with the IAA making biological weapons for them, however, they are known by the media and the people as just a perfume factory, which is obviously a facade for their true purpose. Departments In the Humane Labs and Research facility, there are eight operating departments. They are: * 1. Administration * 2. Specimen Handling * 3. Cryogenics * 4. Pharmacology * 5. Molecular Biology * 6. Microbiology * 7. Biochemistry * 8. Genetics Events involving this location WARNING: Campaign spoiler ahead! If the player has chosen the smart approach in "The Jewel Store Job", then one of the preparation missions given to you, will require Michael (one of the three main characters) to steal "BZ Gas Canisters" from a 'Humane Labs Boxville', that is along the south of Interstate 1 highway. The player can shoot the rear section of the van to drop the tear gas or they can skillfully rob the van and take it to Lester. Later in the game, during the mission "Monkey Business", Michael, Dave Norton and Steve Haines, infiltrate the headquarters of the Humane Labs together, through an underwater exhaust shaft, so that they can steal a chemical weapon that is going to be used by the 'IAA' to gain more governmental funds. The trio together steal the neurotoxin, but they are later discovered by the security who aims, and then opens fire against them. In the end, they manage to escape with the weapon. Afterwards, the news spread around town about the shootout in the labs. It was then wrongfully reported as being caused by some thieves who had wanted to steal a "perfume recipe". Vehicles Humane Labs and Research operates "Boxvilles", that bear the Humane Labs and Research logo. Mission Appearances GTA V Campaign *BZ Gas Grenades *Monkey Business GTA V Online *Chemical Extraction Quick Facts This is the only location where Monkeys can be found. Ron can be heard on the radio before Monkey Business talking about a secret government lab that's producing chemical weapons, likely referring to this lab. The vial could be considered the second superweapon or doomsday device that the player becomes involved with in the Bureau missions, the first being the possible fusion weapon Trevor steals from its position over a fault-line. Relation to Ratman One possible origination of Ratman is that an experiment on a monkey could have caused a genetic mutation that horribly disfigured it, and it busting out of the facility, fleeing into the tunnels and sewers. Evidence supports this theory as the scientists do perform chemical experiments there and test on Monkeys. There are also rats in the game. Category:GTA Wiki Info Category:Myths Category:Myth Locations Category:Proven Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V